Above all Else
by Sorceress V
Summary: Vaati has returned once again with intentions of harming the land of Hyrule but, when Ganon threatens him Vaati pretends to help Ganon carry out his new plan. Vaati wants to top Ganon and beat him at his own game with his secret plan to overthrow Ganon.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n**

**Hey what is happening everyone I present you with another story! Wow why does this sound like a youtube video opening? Oh well... So this is going to be a Vaati centric. Yes my firsr Vaati centric instead of doing a sappy love story that Vaati would kill me for. **

**So this takes place at the end of FSA. My theory is like all others, Vaati is somehoe sealed in the Dark World at least thats what I think happened to him I don't know. I must thank my fellow editer for helping me. Thank you Skykly! **

**With that enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Returning<strong>

Old legends tell of a cruel man that once covered the glorious land of Hyrule in a shroud of darkness. This man knew only evil, and evil alone, and he was known far and wide as Vaati the Wind Mage.

Vaati was a greatly imposing threat to all of Hyrule, having tried to get the golden light of legend, the light force, and having tried to turn the Princess Zelda to stone to drain her of this light force and gain god-like status in the world./

All his attempts were stopped however, by a young boy gifted with the goddesses divine power. He casted down the evil Wind Sorcerer with his undying courage and loyalty towards Hyrule and it's royal family.

Vaati had been sealed for many years by this tiresome boy only to gather strength to escape. His goals were now to marry the Princess of the fair kingdom of Hyrule.

Link, the young hero of Hyrule, was granted the power to split into four copies of himself. He traveled and fought relentlessly and restlessly through the evil traps laid by Vaati to stop him.

In battle Link was victorious. He, along with his three copies, rescued the fair Princess Zelda. Vaati was sealed away for the second time, and Hyrule returned to peace for many more years to come.

In a future time a new Princess Zelda noticed one day that dark clouds covered the land once more.

The foreboding feeling passing through all the hearts of those who are innocent in Hyrule, and it was evident that there would be trouble to come. A shadowy copy of Link kidnapped Zelda and the six Shrine Maidens.

Link, having witnessed the kidnapping of Zelda pulled the Four Sword to fight against Shadow Link, thus releasing Vaati. As swiftly as the air itself, the Wind Sorcerer was reserected once more.

Having unwillingly made a deal with the Demon King Ganon upon his release, Vaati sapped life from all living things to strengthen himself and Link traveled to fight against the Sorcerer in an epic duel once more.

Though Vaati's efforts did little, as Link was victorious yet again. Vaati the Wind Mage was supposedly dead.

After these events the land will continue to prosper, but the evil that all thought was gone would one day return to finish what it started.

To this day this story is told, yet the evil one may be scheming as we speak with his strength increasing more and more by the hour. By now he has imaginable powers, and surely return from the dead to get his revenge on those who defeated him, and the one who used him. His powers are strong enough to crush even the biggest towns with a flick of a wrist.

Now a new story will unfold...

"Ah haha hahahaha! Finally, after all these long and dreadful years I have restored in myself enough power to conquer Hyrule!" A figure stood proudly in a dark realm with other evil creatures being its only surroundings. Vaati the Wind Mage was ready to go back to the real world, back to his home at the Palace of Winds.

But he had yet to come up with a plan. His main objective was to escape the Dark World and then think of a way to rule Hyrule. As long as he escaped, he was sure a good plan would come to him, as he wasn't the most powerful Sorcerer in the world for nothing!

Vaati had about enough of being stuck in a realm full of worthless creatures that only reminded him that he had failed.

Vaati straightened his hat on his head, as it had fallen lopsided from the breezes he had summoned in his unnatural good mood, his smirk growing with intensity with every step he took to the exit of the strange realm. His dark purple cape blew in the breeze created by his walking.

"I know that you all are going to miss me, as my presence must have awed the lot of you, and must be such a shame that I have to leave now." Vaati turned to face the monsters that had been nothing but a thorn in his side.

"Now to my palace..." With a snap of his fingers he vanished out of the dark realm. The only thing that was left was the echoed laughter of the Wind Sorcerer. The realm grew silent once more.

In the clouds high above Hyrule floats a vast palace known as the Palace of Winds, the home of the magnificent Wind Mage.

Inside the looming structure was beautiful. Many portraits hanged on the white walls, and vases sat filled with many gems on the dark wood tables. All in all, the decor was perfect and nothing short of breathtaking.

Many doors to different rooms lined the long halls. In the heart of the palace is where Vaati spends most of his time. In his many private libraries and potion rooms, he plots his plans.

At the entrance of the palace Vaati appeared out of thin air. "Finally I am home," he announced to no one in particular, basking in his own glory. "My precious palace that all thought was gone is still here, as I suspected."

Vaati looked up at the many towers of the palace, his red eyes gleaming with an ominous light. Vaati took the moment to enjoy the wind. He whispered many spells and mini cyclones appeared to his delight and pleasure.

"Alright, time to think of a plan." Vaati let the cyclones fade away, having finished with his brief moment of fun, and disappeared to his throne room.

Vaati appeared at his destination, a smirk still plastered on his self-praising features. Stalfos and Poes wandered freely in the room until they spotted the new arrival and quickly turned their heads to Vaati.

Immediately they all started for Vaati, the Poes quickly floating over with their lanterns held out to burn him. Vaati narrowed his eyes at the sight, his smirk faded away when a bone came flying torwards him.

Without so much as a glance towards the puny weapon, the bone stopped in midair. The Stalfos that threw it stood confusedly, wondering what was happening. "It seems that new inhabitants have claimed my palace, yet I have only been gone for thirty years. Do they really have the audacity to think they can take over my home without my say?"

Vaati raised his hand at the confused Poe that was now nearing him with curious caution. "To stone with you!" Immediately all the monsters around made startled yelps and turned to stone.

Vaati snapped his fingers, a tiny bat like creature appeared. "Master Vaati, I have an incoming message from Lord Ganon." The bat floated in front of Vaati, its eye looking at the Sorcerer.

Vaati didn't seem too thrilled to hear that sadistic pig's name.

"What does he want this time? Whatever it is I am assured that it isn't worth either my time or effort. If he so much as thinks I'm going to work with him, then I'll just have to show him that he's not worth working with."

Vaati sat down on his throne angrily, his eyes still narrowed with annoyance at the thought of working with Ganon again, or as Ganon was sure to think, for him.

The last time he worked with him he knew that Ganon was going to get rid of him once he got enough power. It frustrated him when he wasn't the one who was getting credit for anything, just another pawn in the bigger game.

Vaati had only joined him because of Link. He wanted to see Link dead, and if it meant working with Ganon then yes, he would take the chance to kill Link and somehow top Ganon at the end. But it hadn't worked out quite that way. Roping Ganon was a different story. Sure, he had God-like powers but he needs to get rid of Ganon. The only question is… how?

While Vaati sat indeed thought of how he was going to go about his plan, the little sentry took it's spot on one of the armrests.

"He said that he has a plan for kidnapping Zelda and needs your help to get her. He also said that if you don't help then he is going to come and obliterate you without question."

At that moment Vaati snickered. His snickering grew into a light chuckle and then into crazy, insane laughter.

"Hahahaha! As if I want to partake in his plans! If he can destroy me then hasn't he done it already? I'm definitely the better villain here!" Vaati sat back, his hand going up to support his head. He felt a headache coming on.

"I am rather curious as to what his plan is, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he is completley intolerable. Maybe I can find someway to sabotage him and beat him at his own game." Vaati smiled evilly when his new plan was forming.

"Alright, I'm in. Tell 'his highness' that I'm on my way there and that I expect him to not screw up the plan. If my new plan fails then I will never cooperate." Vaati letted the sentry go. An evil laugh escaped his lips.

"I promise you Ganon that I will be victorious in this new game..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.n<strong>

**Hey so Vaati is now going to go help Ganon the one and only. Or is he going to help him? Sounds like Vaati has something going in that head of his. Okay so leave a review and until next time my readers! Bye!**


	2. A Heartwarming reunion

**A.n**

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. There was a period of time where I did not want to write, but I may be back to updating regularly. I should actually be in bed right now but eh. So thanks again SkyKly! Wonderful editor! I am so excited to be uploading, but this is rather short. I really wanted to make this longer but yeah. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~ A heartwarming reunion<p>

Morning came in a matter of hours, and the stunning Palace of WInds was bathed in the sun's bright light as it rose to replace the moon.

While the monsters were lazing around their posts, Vaati walked with quick, graceful strides through the long corridor. His hair was a mess, and it seemed as though he had not bothered at all to deal with it. Most would say that it was completely unlike him to forget about hair maintenance, for he was typically rather vain.

"My Lord Vaati," one of the Poes called after him, their frail and meek voice making Vaati smirk slightly at his own imposing superiority. "Lord Ganon has made a change in plans; he is coming here." The Poe quickly flew away from Vaati as he glared at the vanishing Poe with crackling crimson eyes. "Coming to take my palace again is he, that fat pig... And just after I had worked so hard to get the stench of Gerudo scum out of my palace.."

Vaati went into his chambers for a while, and when he walked back to his throne, his hair looked as freshly combed and washed as usual. His ruby eyes were in a menacing glare, a glare that caught many unlucky souls whom had so foolishly made their way in it's path.

Vaati irritatedly tapped his fingers on the armrest as he stared at the entrance to his beautiful palace. "If he thinks he can take over my palace again..." Vaati muttered angrily to himself, his anxious tapping quickening. The monsters around looked to each other, wondering if they should stay or flee from their masters presence.

"When is the poor excuse for a lord coming anyway?" Vaati snapped irritably, sighing at how much of his time was being taken away from him.

"Ah, Vaati, I am quite amazed to see you still among the living. Still as impatient as ever."

Ganon appeared directly in front of Vaati without any warning at all, only worsening the Mages mood further.

"Heh, as if I would leave without the power that I seek. Power that would fit me better." Vaati couldn't help but add, glaring at the Gerudo all the while.

Ganondorf chuckled to himself. "Please, you're no better than that klutz of a sorceress Veran. Besides, powers are only for those who can actually succeed." Ganon shot a look of superiority at Vaati, but Vaati was unfazed by it.

"You really think you can intimidate me?" Vaati yawned, with an air of boredom that made Ganon slightly rage. "Though you are too daft to see it, I have succeeded in many things. I mean, I'm a god!" Vaati smirked.

"Hm, is that so? All I see here is a simple, wannabe villain that has yet to learn who is actually in charge around here," Ganon remarked.

Vaati stopped smirking, his irritation and annoyance bubbling back up. "What do want?" He snapped, done with playing around for now. "I have had enough of you. Really, do you actually think I'll work for you? That's quite laughable, really."

Ganon smiled to himself in a smug manner when Vaati arrogantly crossed his legs, sitting as if he was the king of the world, the most important person in the room. "You'll help whether you want to or not," Ganon said. "I will say this much; I want you to draw power from Hyrule again. Maybe if you can do your job correctly, then princess Zelda will be yours until I have need of her power."

Ganon saw Vaati twitch his ear at the mention of Zelda. There was no way Vaati going to pass this up, not when Zelda in the deal. Vaati's mind filled at what he could possibly do to Zelda, and he unknowingly smiled.

"I take it that you will be accepting this task. You have no choice but to do so, for if you decline you will be back to where you were before, only this time you won't have any powers." Ganon chuckled darkly to himself more than to Vaati.

Vaati finally noticed that his monsters were gone. All of those idiots, even his most loyal servants, gone. Vaati sat back, still mulling over all of the possibilities that he could have while having Zelda with him. Though he knew that he should be thinking of ways to beat Ganon first, Zelda was still very much on his occupied mind.

"Fine, I'm in," Vaati said, succumbing to Ganons wishes. "What will it take to get Zelda? I suppose we will have need of Shadow again." Vaati thought back to how the shadow boy was always getting his nerves. Ganon had created Shadow for two things, to stall Link and to make sure Vaati was doing as he was told. It irritated him to no ends, to have a pathetic servant in cahoots with Ganon watching his every move.

But Vaati knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, indeed. When you get Zelda though, as poor as you are at being a villain, you do not punish your servants as badly as I. Make sure Zelda is alive by the time I am back here." Ganon walked to where Vaati sat, looking uninterested in the conversation, until a tan hand forcefully pinned his head in place.

"Do I make myself clear here, Lord Vaati? If so, then I will be leaving now. If not, say goodbye to your pitiful life." Vaati tilted his head away from Ganon, not really liking his breath all that much.

"S-sure thing, pig breath." Vaati managed through choked breaths. Ganon smirked at the Mage and pulled back.

"There is one thing I have to praise you for, Vaati. You've got nerves to stand up to me. Foolish, but interesting. Everyone else I talk to get quite uneasy around me."

"Oh, I am uneasy," Vaati arrogantly assured. "My stomach is uneasy just by looking at your revolting form in my glorious palace." Vaati chuckled quietly as Ganon gave a snort of anger. Ganon quickly pushed his anger aside to be replaced with a new wave of superiority. "Heh, no matter how highly you think of yourself, you'll never be anything more than a servant to me."

'Not for long, Lord Pig Breath,' Vaati thought as Ganon gave one last amused snort before he left. As soon as Vaati was sure that Ganon was gone, he gave a loud laugh. It echoed through the long corridors of the palace, making the Stalfos take a step back to where they were originally hiding.

"Now then, to come up with a plan to top him over..."

Vaati smirked devilishly as he slowly got up, fixing his hat as it fell lopsided again. "This stupid hat," Vaati sighed tiredly. "I can't believe I'm going to throw away half of my energy to create Shadow." Vaati shook his head with much disdain and walked off to his potion room, ready to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes? Alright so Vaati Is gonna creat Shadow and this time by Vaati's hand! :p Heheh... i had such a great time writing this especially to pass time during 1 hour long classes... XD Anyway until next time my silent readers.<strong>

**Legenoffun- Hello friend! I honestly didn't think i would even update but :P :) buut.. here you go. Its can't be that great i mean SkyKly just blows me away with her editing skills. I need to get better at editing so i don't have to think i am being a bother. Sorry i am rambling, thank you!**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant- Yes he certainly will, Vaati is always going to be a better villain than everyone else. Haha lets hope I can deliever on this story! Thank you! :)**


End file.
